Conventional electrical AC power cable transmission may be limited in distance due to the cable properties. Typical maximum AC transmission distance at 50/60 Hz may be between 100 km and 200 km. If longer distances are needed, today's state of the art solution is DC transmission. For subsea power, longer than 200 km for arctic areas and hydro carbon reservoirs with step outs up to 600 km from shore are explored. For powering consumers at the subsea exploration site, such as pumps, compressors, motors etc., AC power may often be required. Therefore, in a conventional system, the DC power transmitted to the sea ground has to be converted into AC power in order to be appropriate to power the consumers at the subsea exploration site. However, converting the DC power to an AC power requires large and heavy equipment that poses a number of problems for setting up the exploration site and also increases the costs of the system. When designing a subsea power grid, reliability may be one of the main key factors. To increase reliability of a subsea power grid, it may be important to limit the complexity and also to limit components with low reliability specially of the non-redundant types of components. Today, only medium voltage distribution technology for AC solution may be reliable. DC power needs to be converted to AC power subsea for subsea DC transmission systems. The DC to AC converting system may be a very complex system and include an extreme high amount of components, reducing reliability compared to a subsea AC transmission system.